


This Is Definitely About Hidden Blades, Really

by Ekala



Series: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed 1 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed 1, Assassin's Creed II, Bleeding Effect, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: "It's perfect. Simple, effective, gets straight to the point.""No, no, no, you've got to have a little finesse."
Series: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/516646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	This Is Definitely About Hidden Blades, Really

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the (original?) Assassin's Creed Kink Meme. Written for [this prompt.](https://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=992457#t992457)

"It's perfect. Simple, effective, gets straight to the point."

"No, no, no, you've got to have a little _finesse._ "

"Yes, and I'm sure that's why you have all your... toys."

"They're wonderful, aren't they? Everyone likes a little variety."

"But you take so much longer to get the job done."

"You just don't have enough stamina."

"I can go for _hours_ , but the trick of being good is doing it when the time is right."

"Yeah, of course you can."

Desmond sighed. He'd weigh in on the conversation if it wasn't _completely insane_ and going on _in his head_ because of that goddamn bleeding effect.

"You're just jealous because mine is bigger."

"I have two. Why would I care?"

"Just because you have two doesn't mean you know how to use them."

"I can hit two at once, though!"

"As if that's really impressive. Being able to do a whole group without getting exhausted is impressive."

"At least I didn't have to lose something else to get it the way it is."

"It's not my fault your technology is better. And mine is _still_ bigger."

"You can't shoot like I can either."

"Technology."

"I thought yours was the best."

" _You_ started this, not me."

"Of course I did."

Finally, Desmond stood up, getting between the two to break them apart before they started beating each other up over it.

"Stop it, you two. It doesn't matter whose sword is better or whatever. Just calm down already."

"...you don't have one. Don't get into this."

"Maybe I should give you one. It'd impress the ladies."

".........just don't start beating each other up. Shit, I am going crazy."


End file.
